Forever With You
by thebeautywithin13
Summary: After a tragic accident, Lucy Heartfilia is sent to live with the Fullbusters. There she meets Gray the boy with an ice cold heart and tragic past. Will Lucy be able to defrost his ice heart? And how are their past's connected? My first FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1: Remembering the Past

**A/N: Hello everyone! So this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please don't go judge to bad! I've had this story stuck in my head for a long time and what better than posting it on here. Anyway I'm a huge GrayLu shipper 3 I hate Gruvia and Nalu (no offence to anyone who likes this couple!) I just don't see them together I like lyonx juvia and natsuxlissana . I love Fairy Tail and I'm so excited to have this story out! Ok I'm just babbling….. on with the story ! P.S. I don't mind if you give me some constructive criticism actually I would really appreciate is since this is my first time writing a story(besides school and stuff) and I'm sill young( I'm only 14 :P ). Just please don't be harsh.**

**One other thing other than the flashback the words that are **_italicized_** are the characters thoughts. Anyway enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Remembering the Past

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Life...something so precious. Never take it for granted because in a blink of an eye it can be all gone. It's as delicate as a feather, yet it can be the hardest obstacle you have to conquer. Life is precious I know, but right now I just want mine to end.

"Layla and Jude Heartfillia did not deserve to die the way they did." echoed the voice of the priest through the gloomy atmosphere of the church. I've stopped listing to what he has been saying for the past half hour. I already know what happened was horrible, because I was there to witness it. I've tried to forget about that night completely but my mind has been deceiving me. I keep remembering their faces, hisface, and blood. So much blood…

It's been three weeks since my parents were brutally murdered in front of my own eyes. Three weeks since the real Lucy Heartfillia was killed along with them. The images still flash in my nightmares, of my mother's beautiful porcelain face lying in her own pool of blood, or of my father's body crumbling to the floor.

The images are burned into my head, and they keep replaying over and over again. I remember the night perfectly. It was the night that my life shattered

**Flashback **

"_Lucy! Come down for breakfast." My mother's voice floated through the corridors of our estate. It was like the voice of an angel, only it wasn't, it was something much better my mother Layla Heartfillia. "Coming mother" I replied. As I descended the butterfly stairs I come to see the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. My mother and father laughing and smiling in the dining room without a care in the world. This is kind of a surprising sight since my father is never home, he's been so busy with work lately its goo to see him home. _

_My mother is truly beautiful. She has creamy white skin the goes great with her hazel eyes and golden blonde wavy hair going down until about mid-back. She has on a knee length yellow sundress that goes great with her complexion. She also had an amazing body, the perfect curves and large bosoms, with fairly long legs. My mother was in her early forties but doesn't look a day over thirty. My father was also very good looking. He has a very masculine tan face with a scruffy beard under his nose. His body is also in good shape for a forty-five year old. You can see his muscles through his black tux. His deep brown eyes can look very intimidating, but their actually quite gentle. _

_I stand there standing smiling to myself like an idiot and my mom spots me and chuckles. "Are you just going to join us or are you going to keeping standing there like a smiling baboon." My father says with amusement._

"_Coming." I smile and join them at the dinner table. We talk about all sorts of things, from our crazy vacations to the stories of the goofy workers in out mansion. My life can't get any more perfect then it is now. Or that's what I thought at the moment, little did I know everything would come crashing down. _

_While in the middle of one of our conversations we all hear one of the maids scream. Then we hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall our way._

"_What in the world?" My dad rises from his chair and heads towards the door._

"_Jude be careful." I can hear the concern in my mom's voice_

"_Don't worry dear the maids probably just dropped something." Those were the last words my father would ever say to us. Before he even reached the door a man dressed in all black with a ski mask on his head shoots my father through the forehead. He lands on the floor with a loud thud, a pool of blood swarming around his body._

"_D….D…..DADDY!" I'm shocked. One minute ago we were fine everyone was smiling and laughing. This is a dream. That's right just a bad dream. I'm going to wake up any second and everything's going to be fine. Wake up Lucy. Wake up. WAKE UP._

"_Lucy!"My mother screams while grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room. _

"_But we need to help dad!"_

"_He's gone Lucy. Didn't you just see what happened!" I stop in the middle of the hallway from the shock of my mother's words and get a good look at her. Her face was puffy and tears were flowing from her hazel eyes. And I also see something red smeared on her forehead. I...is that blood? No this isn't happening, it can't be happing. Just what the hell is going on!_

"_Now where do you ladies think you're going?"I see my mom become stiff and the warmness in her eyes are gone, replaced with true fear. I slowly turn around to see where this mysterious voice is coming from. It's the same man from before only this time I can't see him so good since my eyes are watering from the smoke. Wait a second. Smoke? No, it's not possible. He set the house on fire. _

"_If it isn't the Heartfillia family. Or should I say mother and daughter, since the father is not here right now." He gives me smirk which makes my body heat up in anger. How dare he talk like that._

"_LUCY. RUN AWAY AWAY FROM HIM. YOU NE- AHHHHHH." I turn to face my mother and see her collapse to the floor._

"_NO MOM!" I turn back to the stranger "You bastard!" And with all my might I kick him in the groin. As the stranger falls to the ground with a painful groan I run over to my mom._

_The air is already thick with smoke and I start coughing. I spot my mother in the exact spot she fell. She's holding her stomach and I can already see the pool of blood beginning to form around her._

"_Mom!" I finally reach her and bend down towards her._

"_L..L…Lucy." she mumbles weakly. She's having trouble breathing already and the smoke isn't doing much help. _

"_Shhhh…Don't talk save your strength." I hear sirens in the far distant and can't help but feel a little hopeful. "See do you hear it? The police are coming. We're going to make it don't die on my mom, please don't die!" I sob._

_My mother reaches up to caresses my cheek in her soft palm. "Y..you have g…gr..grown into such a fi…fi..fine lady. You're al..ready seventeen. I w..ish I could h…h…ave seen you grow a l…ittle bit longer. Re..re..member ill al…ways be watching y…y..ou Lucilia Heartfillia. I…lo…I lo…ve you." With those last words Layla Heartfillia dies in my arms._

"_Mom?" I begin to shake her. "MOM. Please don't leave me I can't lose you like dad! Please mom please!" I Sink my head down to my mom's lifeless body and start to sob. I can still smell the scent of her perfume, it smells like lavender. I then feel an excruciating pain down my back, I scream and fall on my back which makes the pain worse._

"_You little…..bitch!" Screams the stranger. The sirens are closer this time I can hear them just outside. "Shit.." he mumbles. "You're lucky this time Ms. Heartfillia, but don't worry I'll be back, and I'll kill you and take all your fortune."_

_He takes off his mask and I get a semi good look at him, the best I can through this thick smoke. He looks like a normal man besides the lighting scar on his right eye. But the one thing the scares me down to my core are his eyes. They radiate pure evil; I'll never forget those eyes. _

_He sees the look of fear on my face and laughs an evil laugh. "Remember me Lucy Heartfillia, because I will be back for you and your money, and don't you ever forget my name. Laxus" With those words he runs out the backdoor away from the sirens blaring outside my house. I let out one last final scream from the pain coming from my back and from my heart, and finally loose conscious._

…...

"Lucy are you ok? You've gone as white as a sheet." This kind voice makes me snap out of my nightmare. I look up to see the face of my sweet old maid Ms. Supetto. Lucky, Ms. Supetto was visiting a distant relative that night three weeks ago. The funerals been over for half an hour. I guess I was so deep in thought I didn't notice everyone leaving.

"Oh…Yes I'm fine just…thinking." I mumble a single tear drop escapes my eye. _Damn it Lucy. Stop being such a weakling!_ I thought to myself._ We need to be strong….for mother and father. _I never did tell anyone about Laxus. I was just too…..afraid.

Ms. Supetto looks at me with that sad look in her eyes. "Do not cry child. Try to be happy. I understand the difficulty you're going through, but I miss seeing you beautiful smile. Now come I'm going to take you to the new family you'll be staying with, the Fullbusters.

Ur Fullbuster was my mom's best friend. Since none of my relatives never cared for my parents and me I'm going to stay with Ur.

Ms. Supetto helps me up as I take in a shaky breath and nod. Time to go see Ur and her family after so long. How long has it been 10 years since I've seen them? I've missed Ur. I never had much friends growing up since all the kids my age were jealous of my fortune so Ur was always there to play with me. Although no one can ever replace mom and dad Ur is the closest thing to family I have.

_I'll try my best to be happy. _I sneak a glance back towards my parent's burial site and send a sorrow smile. _For you guys. _

Time to start a new life with the Fullbusters.

**A/N: And chapter one is finished! Sorry it was so sad I had to do it for the story to go along. There are going to be a lot of sad parts in this story but I'll try my best to make it funny and romantic ;) And sorry for making Laxus the bad guy! He was the only character that fit and I don't like making OCS. Don't get me wrong I love Laxus character but I thought he was the best for this situation. So give me your opinions. Do you love it ? Hate it? Please review and give me your opinions. Until Next time! **

**Thebeautywithin13 **


	2. Chapter 2: Reconciliation

**A/N: I'm back Thank you for everyone who reviewed/favorite/alerted my story it made me feel so happy inside. I love you all! Anyway when I went back an reread my story I thought yikes I made a lot of mistakes I'm so sorry please don't hate me! And I also forgot to add the disclaimer I'm sorry! Aghhh I hate when I forget things like that so again I apologize. And just so you all know I absolutely love Laxus! Don't get me wrong I love his character but I don't know I just thought it fit because I'm terrible at making OC character so I used him sorry again haha. Anyway i hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Thanks to these people who reviewed my story: Lost Canvas, Anarchist56, oshirajinda, ninjas r cool, Heaven's Tail, FTWforANIME, HinaSnowBastia… I love you guys for being my very first reviews! **

**P.S. '**_**The words that are italicized and in quotes are thoughts.'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did Gray and Lucy would have been together a long time ago. **

Chapter 2: Reconciliation

I slowly approach the big wooden doors of the church and take in a deep breath. I can't help but be nervous; I'm finally going to be seeing Ur-sama again after 10 years. I can't believe it's been 10 years since I've last seen her. I still don't know the reason she left. One moment she was there, the next she was gone.

I was so angry that day 10 years ago. Ur-sama was my only friend. No children my age ever wanted to play with me, and I was always bullied but Ur was always there for me. I would always smile whenever she was around me. Then one day she vanished.

A wave of emotions started to stir around in my head. Anger, sadness, nervousness, and surprisingly happiness. Yes I was a little happy to be seeing Ur again, but also angry.

'_Ok Lucy, just take in a deep breath and open the door'. _I take in a shaky breath and open the door with my trembling hand.

Outside sitting on the bench was her. I exhale air that I didn't even know I was holding in, and she turns to face me. I stand there mesmerized by her beauty. I've always known she was beautiful but it's been 10 years since I've last saw her, my memory of her is sketchy.

She's grown a little since the last time I've seen her, and was very slim. She still had the same silky black hair that went up to her chin, with a pale complexion that suited her very well. She was also wearing a black knee-length dress that made her crystal blue eyes shine. The one thing that was different about her was the little amount of wrinkles appearing on her face. (A/N: sorry I'm terrible at describing people) As I stare more closely at her I notice the dried up tears on her cheeks and her puffy eyes. I feel my heart ache, I hate when people I care about cry. No matter what happened in the past I still love her like a mother.

After I was finally able to fine my voice again I whisper to her "Hi Ur-sama." She runs over to me and gives me a long hug. I stand there stunned for a second, but then I return the hug. I feel tears running down my cheeks. "Ur-sama I've missed you so much." I choke out.

She pulls me away from the hug which leaves me feeling a little sad, and stares at me. "Oh Lucy, look at you. You're a young women now, you look just like your mother." I feel my heart clench at this comment. It's still a sensitive topic for me to talk about. "I'm sorry I left you so long ago. I'm so sorry." She falls to her knees and begins to cry in her hands.

My tears start falling at a rapid speed now, and I bend down and give a hug while running my hand on her back to sooth her. "No Ur-sama don't apologize. I don't know why you left but I forgive you. I don't want to think about the past right now it's too painful. I'm just glad I'm here with you. I've missed you."

After a few more minutes of crying in each other's embrace, we get up and adjust our dresses.

"I think that's enough crying for today, let's just forget about the past right now and focus on the present. Now come on we have a long drive to my house back in Magnolia." She leads me back to her car and we begin our long journey to Ur's house.

As a sit there looking out the window, a million thoughts run through my mind. The main one being why did Ur leave. I've always wondered about that. When I was little I used to think that she finally got sick of me like the other people did. I had to ask it was killing me. "Uh Ur-sama I was won-." She cuts me off "Just call me auntie. No need for the formalities." She takes her eyes off the road for second and flashes a smile at me.

I can't help but smile back, which makes Ur smile bigger. "Now there's the smile I've been looking for." She says.

It's been a while since I've smiled. Ever since my parents death I never thought I would smile again, but Ur was able to do the impossible.

"Anyway what were you saying Lucy."

I felt the frown return to my face. "Uh well Ur- I mean auntie I was wondering, why did you leave me for the past 10 years." I whispered the last part. It was a lot harder to say then I thought.

Ur sighed and frowned also. "That's something I hate to remember Lucy, but since you asked I'll tell you, it's the least you deserve. 10 years ago my brother, his wife, and son got into a terrible house fire. Only my nephew survived." I gasp and look at her with eyes of pure sorrow. I never knew she went through this. Ur continued on.

"Since I was the only other relative my nephew, his names Gray by the way, he was sent to live with us. My husband became infuriated. You see we already had two children of our own, I think I told you about Lyon and Ultear, and we just couldn't afford to care for another child. But I didn't care I just wouldn't leave Gray in the streets he is my nephew after all, so I took him in as my own. My husband wasn't happy with this so he left and took all our money. We barely were able to afford our house and I went into a deep state of depression, but I was able to pull through because I love my children so deeply. I consider Gray my own child he even calls me mom now." I remembered Ur's husband. He was a cruel man. I always knew Ur had children but her husband refused to let them come play with me because he hated my family because we were rich. I never knew he would go to the extent of abandoning his own children and wife because she wanted to take in another child.

The car stopped moving. I was confused for a second before noticing that Ur parked on the side of the street. She was gripping her steering wheel tightly that I saw her knuckles go white.

"The reason I didn't come visit you was because I was battling with my own emotions. Those were a difficult few years for us. We had no home, no money, and I was battling with my baby brother's death. Your mother tried to help us but I refused, I couldn't burden your mother and father with my own problems." She drew in a shaky breath and stared at me tears streaming down her face. "Lucy you don't know how much I regretted not seeing you for 10 years. It broke my heart everyday knowing I was apart for you. I only resolved my problems about a month ago. The first thing on my mind was to visit you and your family, but then this happened .I'm so sorry Lucy I'm so sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

I looked at Ur with pure sympathy in my eyes. Tears started to sting my eyes and I let them fall. "Auntie I'm so sorry you had to go through that crisis. I'm not angry at all with you; I understand you had your family problems you had to resolve. I already forgave you the minute I saw you. Aunties please don't cry anymore I'm just so happy to see you and I'm happy your problems are over. Too many tears were shed today; I just want to be happy for once." I flashed her one of my rare smiles.

Ur looked at me and gave me a hug before flashing a smile of her own. "Lucy you've matured so much, and your right from this point on we are all gonna be happy. Now we better get going, there still 2 more hours of driving, and I'm so excited for you to meet my kids." She laughed and continued driving.

Ur and I started talking about all sorts of things. From the crazy adventures of her family and I told her some of mine to. She also told me of all the troubles her and my mother caused when they were younger. It didn't hurt to talk about my parents anymore. It actually kind of felt…good. Like a weight has been lifted off my chest.

I made a promise to myself that day. That I will no longer be the depressed Lucy I was for the past 3 weeks. I'm starting fresh; I'm going to be the happy Lucy my parents would have wanted me to be. I stared out my window towards the sky, I saw the sun shining and the birds were singing their songs. It was a great day.

'_I know you guys will be watching me every step of the way. I love you mama and papa and I promise you I'll be happy until the day I'm reunited with you two again.' _I snuck a quick glance at Ur and was happy to see her smiling. I turned back towards the window and shut my eyes letting sleep come to me.

**And done! I'm not really all that proud of this chapter but whatever I just needed to put the boring stuff in the beginning to get the story going along. Next chapter Gray will be introduced! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and if I have any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me. Oh and review review review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Fullbusters

**A/N: IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY! You all must hate me right now! I took forever to upload. It's just I had so much school work, projects, and iv been watching D. Gray Man now I'm obsessed! (Especially with Lavi! I love him) then I went to Florida for spring break and I had none of my files for my story then I had all this schoolwork to make up from the days I missed in school, then I had exams ugh -_- . I'm so sorry! So as an apology ill try to make this chapter really long. Again thank you to everyone who review/favorite/alerted my story. It makes me happy to know that you guys like my story. I worked really hard on this chapter I hope you like it better than my previous one which sucked. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Words that are **_**Bold Italicized **_**are characters dream. **_Italicized _**words are the characters thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did I would probably make a mess of the whole story I'm not as talented as Hiro ****Mashima.**

Chapter 3: Meeting the Fullbusters

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_**I awoke from my slumber to the sound of faint piano playing in the background. I stand up with my head pounding. '**__Ugh…. where am I. My head hurts like crazy.' __**I look around and notice that im in a small dark room and there is a door at the end of the room. I hear the music coming from this room **_

'_What's with the piano playing?'__** I thought to myself.**__ 'It sounds so familiar, and why is this music so…hypnotizing'_

_**I make my way towards the door where the music is coming from. One I open the door there is a long hallway that has very dim lighting, and a single tall wooden door at the end. **_

_**The music is louder now and more clear. '**__Wait I know this song. It's the song my mother used to sing to me before I went to bed.'__** I slowly approach the door and put my hand on the door handle, before I even open the door the music stops abruptly. Like the person who was playing was expecting my arrival at this exact time. '**__Just what is going on here?'_

_**When I open the door words cannot describe the scene that I see with my eyes. It's my parents lying in their own blood with their necks slit open, and eyes lifeless. I'm a loss for words; I just can't believe what I'm seeing. **_

"_**M-m-mom …..D-dad?" I was finally able to find words to speak.**_

"_**Ahhh Lucy how nice of you to finally join us!" I immediately tense up as I hear a voice coming from up ahead. It took me barely a second to recognize this voice. I knew it all too well, it was Laxus.**_

_**Tears form at my eyes and the start their descent down my cheek. I'm unable to speak; my brain refuses to form proper words. Especially with his smirking face looking right at me, and those black eyes staring into my chocolate ones. '**__Those eyes….it's almost like they're looking into my soul.'_

_**I can tell he senses the fear radiating off of me, and he just smirks. After a few seconds of silence I'm finally able to find my voice again. "W-h-why are y-you doing t-his, and h-how do you know my n-n-name?" **_

_**For the slightest second there's a change in his eyes. They almost looked hurt, but then change back to his evil glare. '**__Is it even possible for a monster like that to feel hurt?'_

_**Ignoring my second question he responds, "Why you ask? You're so naïve Lucy just like your mother; maybe if she actually listened to me none of this would have ever happened." He snarls. **_

'_My mother? How did she know this evil man? Just what the hell is going on here!'__**I scream into my head**_

"_**Now I believe I do have to kill you. I'm finally gonna get my revenge on La-La, oh and after I kill you I'll be taking your money to." He smirks and pulls out a knife from god knows where.**_

"_**La-la?" I whisper. How is it possible that he knows my mother's nickname, only very close friends such as Ur knew her nickname.**_

"_**What did you say?" He growls at me.**_

"_**Y-you just called my mother La-La, but how is it you knew her nickname only close friends called her that."**_

"_**Well I did give it to her, and if you want to go more in depth ask Ur that is if you survive." He smiles a scary smile and starts walking towards me.**_

_**Now Ur is involved? Just who is this man? Before im even able to give it a second thought I feel cold steel on my skin. **_

"_**Prepare to say goodbye Lucy."**_

…

"Lucy. Lucy. LUCY!" Ur screams unto my ear. I wake up from my slumber in a cold sweat and my heart beating like crazy. '_I-it was all a dream, but why do I feel that the stuff he told me was true?'_

"Are you ok Lucy? Just a few minutes ago you were shaking and started calling out a name in your sleep, although I couldn't really understand the name." Ur mumbles the last part.

I tense up but immediately relax when Ur says she couldn't understand the name. I need to talk to her about Laxus. What's the relationship between them and my mother? Although, I'll bring that topic up another time right now I just want to forget about that horrible dream.

"Hehehehe oh its nothing auntie, just a bad dream is all!" I plaster a fake smile onto my face hoping that those acting classes my mother paid for back when I was younger would pay off. Ur doesn't seem all that convinced but fortunately she doesn't dwell on the topic.

"Well as long as you're ok then I guess everything's fine. Oh and I'm happy to announce that we are finally here. Welcome to my house Lucy!" Ur has the widest grin on her face and exits out the car towards the trunk. I follow right after her, but stop once I reach the steps of the middle class house.

All my life I've lived a life everyone dreams of living. I always had the finest clothes, lived in the most expensive house you can ever imagine, and never had to do anything. Most people would call it perfect, but it was anything but. I dreamed of being a normal girl. Going to school, the movies, hanging out at the mall with friends, and even doing chores around the house. I hated having things handed to me, I was never able to leave the house and I was never needed for anything. I felt as though I was a butterfly trapped within a steel cage with no way out.

When I stare up at Ur's house I'm almost brought to tears. Not because it was a hideous house, but because it's just so…normal. It was a regular two-story house. The whole house was a light shade of caramel, with flowering adoring the window sills. It also had a porch with a swinging sofa (A/N: I have no idea what they are called so im calling it the swing sofa lol.)

'_It's perfect'_ I thought to myself. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I realize its Ur and when I look into her eyes I know she knows exactly what I'm thinking of right now. Ur knew that I hated being treated like a child. I always wanted to be independent, back when she was around back at the estate I used to tell her about all my problems. She knew what I was going through.

"Come on in Lucy, I know you've always wanted a normal life so I'm giving you the chance right now. Tomorrow you'll be attending Magnolia High, you're finally gonna go to a real high school. So let's get inside and get settled." Ur looked at me with the most sincere smile she could muster. I gave her one of my genuine smiles to show her that I'm truly grateful. I feel as if the butterfly is finally being set free after so many long years of being trapped. "Hey but don't think I'll be letting you off easy." Ur said. "I expect you to find a job soon so you can pay for your own stuff, I'm not gonna hand everything to you. You're and independent women now." She winks at me before stepping up to the white door an unlocking it. "Now come on and ill introduce you to Lyon and Ultear."

I take a quick glance at the sky; '_I know you guys will be with me every step of the way in my new life, if only wish you can be here right now. But I promise you, I will not let you down. I shall become the strong independent women you two would have wanted me to be.'_

I look back up at Ur to see her hold out her hand towards me, I take her hand and smile at her while walking into my new life.

…

"Lyon, Ultear come down here I want to introduce you to someone!." Ur shouts as we enter the house. I look around a notice a living room with cute little penguin decoration on the far left. I giggle inwardly '_Guess she still has those obsessions with penguins.' _Connecting to the living room was a kitchen, with a counter being the connection between the two. ( A/N: Sound confusing but what I mean is sort of like a bar counter with a window with no glass. Confusing I know sorry!) On my right where the pair of stairs and on the side of the stairs was a long table filled with picture frames. As I look closer at the pictures I see that it's of Ur and three kids. The kid on the left was a young boy with snow white spiky hair, and squinty light blue eyes and soft facile expression. He has on a wide grin like he's the happiest kids in the world. The young girl on the right had long black hair that reached up to her mid back. She had very gentle almost gray eyes and looked like the sweetest girl in the worlds; she also had on a shy sweet smile. Both of the kids look like her expect the one in the middle. Instead of having sharp features like Ur his were more hard but soft at the same time, also he didn't have Ur's black hair his hair was more of a raven color with the same hairstyle as the boy with white hair. Although he did have the same piercing blue eyes as Ur. He also had on a sly smirk like he was up to something.

Still staring at the picture Ur chuckles from behind me. "Those are my kids when they were around 8. The ones on the sides are Lyon and Ultear and the boy in the middle is Gray." _Oh right Gray, she told me about him, poor boy. _"Although Gray is my nephew I consider him my son. We kinda look alike don't you think?" Ur grins and I let out a little giggle and nod. If you look more closely they do look similar.

Footsteps begin to descend the stairs and I start to feel very nervous. I was never really a social person so I don't know what to say. _Will they like me? Or are they only going to pity me because of my parents? Are they going to think I'm weird because I never really had friends? Or are they going to hate me immediately?_ While in the middle of battling my emotion I feel Ur's hand giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze, this stops my battle within my mind.

"Who's the visitor mom?" I hear a male voice call out from the top. I look up and see the boy with the white hair and the girl from the picture. Only they aren't so little anymore. The still resemble the same from when they were younger but only more mature. The boy still had on the same hairstyle on his hair longer and a little messier. His face is the older version of the boy from before. He's also very tall, probably about 5 inches taller than me with very strong muscular arms. He's wearing dark skinny jeans with a chain attacking to the hoop and a black wife beater that brings out the tone of his six pack. While he inspects me head to toe I feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks, he notices my blush and gives me a sly smile. '_Wow he sure is handsome' _I think to myself. "Hi my names Lyon, it's nice to meet you…" He introduces himself and I realize he's waiting for me to introduce myself to.

"Lucy!" I blurt out which catches him off guard. I can feel Ur and the other girls devilish smiles burning into my skin. Becoming overly self conscious I look down "My names uh L-lucy i-it's a pleasure t-to me-et you." I finally look up and I can feel my face red like a tomato, I shake off my shyness and give him a sweet smile.

I guess my smile had an effect on him because he blushed in return. "Ahem. Come on Lyon we need to share I want to meet her to you know. Flirt with her on your own time." A girl said from behind him. We both blush again for the third time.

The latter moves aside while mumbling something that sound like "not….flirting…"

"Hello! My names Ultear, it's so nice to finally have a girl my age in the house." She smiles at me. Just like Lyon, Ultear looks similar to her picture. Only her hair is up to her shoulders now, and her face is the face of a woman instead of girl. She also has the body of a woman, with an hourglass figure and very generous assets. '_The guys must drool over her'. _Ultear has on a blue tank top clearly showing off her chest, and white capris. She also has on a necklace that's of a bird.

I give her a shy smile and respond "It's nice to meet you Ultear"

Before I can even think Ultear pulls me into a hug. "Oh you are so cute!" She shrieks. "I can tell we are going to be great friends."

I'm shocked by her words for a second but then I start to hug her back and whisper "me too."

After we finish our embrace Ur speaks up "now that you all met lets go to the living room and talk ill make some tea. Wait someone's missing. Lyon where's Gray." Ur gives Lyon a steady glare and by the way he's trembling I can tell he's afraid.

"W-well uhh he's umm still at the guild."

"Oh now is he?" Ur smiles, but the smile sends shivers down our backs. I remember that smile. Whenever she smiled like that I knew something bad would happen. I felt bad for this Gray kid.

"I told him to be home at 5pm and look at the time 5:05!" Ur stares at the clock before turning her glare to us. "I'll just deal with him when he gets home, now you three go to the living room and talk ill go make tea." We all stand frozen not knowing what to do.

"NOW!" she yells which makes us all screech and yell "Yes ma'am!"

'_Poor Gray, he's gonna have to deal with Ur's wrath when he gets here. From experience I know that's not a pretty site.'_ I shudder at the thought.

"Don't worry about Gray he'll be fine." Ultear wraps an arm around my shoulder. We then hear Ur yelling from the kitchen, the things she's going to do him. "Well judging from moms mood right now I might second guess that." She giggles.

"Tch, that's what he gets for forgetting about coming home on time." Lyon chuckles to himself.

"Now come on Lucy let's get to know each other a little better." Ultear smile at me and so does Lyon. '_Lyon and Ultear have accepted me like I'm their own. I'm so happy'_ I give them a smile back as we head towards the living room.

….

**Grays P.O.V.**

That damn flame brain is trying to pick a fight with me again. I was just sitting at the bar in Fairy Tail minding my own business while drinking my beer, but that damn Natsu just had to come and disturb my peace. Usually I don't mind getting in a fight with Natsu, since I always win anyway, but I was already in a bad mood. _'It came back again. The same nightmare I had after my parents died. But I haven't had that nightmare in years. Why did it suddenly come back?'_ I will never forget that nightmare it still haunts me to this day even though it happened about 10 years ago.

The house burning, my parents dead with their necks slit open, and the bastard who killed them. I was only 8 when it happened, but I still remember perfectly clear. The day it happened I swore revenge on the man with the lighting blot scar over his right eye._ 'I swore I will find the man who ruined my life. Even if I have to die in the process, but damn it I will find him!'_

"Come on Gray fight me!" Natsu interrupted my thoughts

Tchh he just never learns does he? I totally kicked his ass yesterday but he still comes back for more. I'm so not in the mood to fight him I'm already mad enough although I don't show it. I hate when people know what I'm thinking, which is why I always keep on my ice cold facile features. My façade is indestructible.

"Natsu didn't I just kick your ass like yesterday." I smirk as I see him getting mad.

"Yeah, but yesterday I wasn't prepared and besides you caught me off guard with your frickin stripping habits." He says in a mocking voice with a huge smirk on his face.

I feel a vein pop as I grit my teeth. Damn him, he knows it's not my fault that I have stripping habits but he does it to piss me off anyway.

When Lyon and I were little we always got into trouble, so as punishment mom made us go outside during winter in only our underwear. So it became a habit to both of us. As I think back at the image I can't help but get the shivers. _'Mom sure can be scary when she wants to.' _I think to myself.

"You know I can't help my stripping habits ash brain." I growl at him.

"What did you call me!"

"I called you ash brain. Got a problem with that?"

"Yea I do fucking popsicle!"

"Who you calling Popsicle?"

We're glaring at each other straight in the eyes, with our forehead touching. You can see the lighting going through our eyes. Most of the people in the room sigh and ignore us since there so used to it. Although I can hear Elfman in the background screaming something about a 'manly fight'. _'Typical Elfman.'_

"WILL YOU TO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY. YOU ARE DISTURBING MY PEACE. I CANT EVEN EAT MY STRAWBERRY CAKEWITH ALL THIS FIGHTING!" Erza screams.

F-f-fighting. Hahaha whos fighting h-here its j-j-just to f-friends talking. R-r-ight b-b-est friend?" Natsu stutters.

"Y-y-eah! J-j-ust two f-f-riends!" I wrap my arm around his neck and he does the same.

"Hmm much better." Ezra smiles at us and goes back to her cake. When she's out of sight I let go of Natsu and go back to the bar. Im usually not afraid of anyone (besides mom). But damn its like Erza is her twin or something! She scares the shit out of me sometimes.

"Oh Gray-samaaaaaaaaaa!" I hear my name being called from behind. Oh god its Juvia again. I have no problem with Juvia she's really cool and all its just she can get so annoying, and it's obvious she has a crush on me.

"Hey Juvia." I give her a smile that makes her almost melt. '_Works every time.' _I smirk as she sits next to me.

"U-um Gray-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Juvia thought that you had to be somewhere at 5?" She asks while blushing.

Oh shit.

"Mira!" I yell at the white haired bartender. "What time is it?" Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't believe I lost track of time. Moms gonna murder me!

"Its 5:10pm Gray-san. Hey didn't you have to be somewhere at 5pm?" She replies.

I hear Natsu laughing in the background. "Ha! Ur is gonna kill you, she said you had to be home to meet somebody!"

"Shut up ash brain!" I snap as I hop out of my seat. I trip over the stool and fall bringing down Juvia with me.

"Ahh!" She yelps, as I land on top of her. I look at her face and see that she's about the color of Ezra's hair.

"Oh crap sorry Juvia." I mumble.

"Juvia is ok Gray-sama don't w-w-orry about it."

I get off her and help her up, she's still blushing. We just stand there for a few seconds in awkward silence until Erza pipes in.

"I think it would be best for you to leave Gray, maybe then Ur-san wont murder, probably just severely hurt you." I can tell she's laughing at me, the whole club is.

"Yeah right." I answer back and run towards the door, that is before I hear Natsu. "See you tomorrow Gray, or maybe not!" He drops to the floor and laugh hysterically.

I shoot him a glare and run outside towards my motorcycle. As soon as I get on and put on my helmet, I start it up and drive as fast as I can.

'_Ughh shes so gonna kill me! Mom hates when people are late, especially when guest come over. Mom said it was an old family friend's daughter that is going to be living with us now. Wonder if she's cute. Wait what am I thinking! Why am I worrying about a girl when I should be worrying about how to escape my death!'_

I drive to my house faster when I start coming up with the ways that mom is gonna kill me. _'Damn this guest better be worth me getting killed by mom.'_

**A/N: And done! Wow I wrote a lot! A whole 8 pages . Again I'm truly sorry for the late updated my life has been hectic. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Anyway who would've thought Laxus killed both Gray and Lucy's parents. Is it connected in some way? Got to wait and see ;) I hope you liked this chapter I worked really hard on it!**

***Since the story is AU I didn't want to make Fairy Tail a guild with wizards, so I'm making it a club, but I'm still calling it the guild. We will get into more detail about that later. Sorry for the confusion.**

**P.S. I was thinking about writing another story. Only this one will be a Bleach fanfiction. With the main couple being *drum roll* ICHIHIME (of course I'm obsessed with this couple!) I have a bunch of slips of paper for all my new story ideas that I come up with out of the blue in class. They're not only for Fairy Tail and Bleach (although most are). Some are for D. Gray Man, Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, etc. Here is the summary for my Bleach fanfic I was planning on writing called I'll be Waiting for You.**

**Summary: When Sora dies, a little 8 year old girl shows up at the doorstep of Ichigo Kurosakis clinic with a full grown man on her back. Ichigo befriends this girl name Inoue Orihime, until one day she gets into an accident which makes her get amnesia. Orihime goes to live with her cousin Rangiku but still has dreams of a boy with orange hair. One day she goes back to Karakura High school and meets the same boy from her dreams. Little does she know it's the same boy from when she was 8 years old. The boy still knows her. Will he help her remember? Or will she never know about her first love?**

**It's a kinda crappy summary but yeah that's what I have in mind. So what do you guys think should I write it now? Or should I finish Forever With You first. I would greatly appreciate your help! Oh and btw I'm searching for a beta reader so if you guys know anybody send me a PM! Ok this authors note is to long!**

**I love reviews they encourage me to write more. So review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4: IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

I so very sorry that I haven't updated Forever With You in the longest. I am also sorry that this is not a chapter which you were all waiting for. I have both good news and bad news!

Let's start off with the bad news. I am going to be rewriting this story from the beginning. It's just my skills as a writer has improved greatly and when I went back and reread this story I was mortified. There are so many mistakes and the words just did not flow right. Also since school is staring again in a month (woohoo *sarcasm*) I do not know when I will find the time to rewrite this. And since I am already in the middle of writing Just My Luck (which is updated regularly)

The good news is I'm not going to abandon this story. **I repeat this will not be abandoned. **I already have many ideas floating in my head for how this will be rewritten. It will still be the same title and everything, the only thing is I'm going to read over the 3 chapters and do update them.

I hope you are all not angry with me. It's just I did not like the way this story was coming out, I portrayed the characters poorly and I was disappointed in myself. Please forgive me! I do promise though that I will try my very best to fix the other chapters as fast as I can. And soon this notice will be replaced with the real chapter 4!

*On another note I would greatly appreciate if you check out my other story Just My Luck. It is updated regularly and it is a GrayLu fanfic :D*


End file.
